Drabbles and stuff
by Jyukai Koudan
Summary: A collection of drabbles and oneshots, contains pairings. Pairings so far: KankuHana, KakaSaku, MoegiLeeGai, ShikaIno, KisaTen
1. Competition: KankuxHana

**Competition **

He could never be alone with her. When it wasn't one of their families that was bothering them, it were those three. They were always there, watching him, or more like glaring at him with their piercing eyes, meanwhile growling softly. He hated it when they were doing that. As if they were trying to say, 'Back off, puppet guy! She belongs to us!'

And this time, they are doing it again…

He looks back, but a hand grips his chin firmly to turn his head the other way.

"I'm here, Kankurou", the owner of the hand says.

Pointing towards his rivals, he starts his protest, "But…".

A finger presses against his lips, "Don't mind the Haimaru triplets, you don't want to make out with them, do you?'"

A low snort is his response, meanwhile moving closer to his desired woman. "Hell no, I'm only interested in you."

Inside he sniggers, because she has chosen him for the moment, leaving the three dogs with nothing but envy…

_**

* * *

A/N:** Hurray! The first one in a series of drabbles! I actually finished some others already, but I will upload those later on. I hope you liked this one!_


	2. Late: KakaxSaku

**Late **

"You're late!"

"Ah, I can explain."

"I don't give a damn for your stupid excuses, _sensei! _DoI really need to remind you.."

"Sakura…"

"…that we're no longer in a teammate-relationship, but that we…"

"Just let me..."

"… are dating now! It has always been a very bad habit of you…"

"Please." He putted his hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it aside roughly and continued her rant.

"But I expected better of you now that we've..."

Kakashi let out a sigh as he raised his left hand to the edge of his mask. His other hand reached behind her head. Before Sakura realized what was going on, her former sensei had pulled her into a kiss. The pink-haired woman struggled, but soon gave in as the elder tenderly bit her lip. The kiss went on for a couple of seconds when Kakashi suddenly broke it.

"Now listen to me, Sakura." Even though she still had her eyebrows in a frown, she remained quiet. He smiled; kissing her always left her without words.

"Remember yesterday when we went shopping?" The copycat-ninja continued, watching his love nodding in response, still wary of what he had to say, "You liked that necklace didn't you?"

Her eyes widened. "You mean you..!"

"Hush, my dear Sakura-chan, I'm the one talking now. I wanted to buy it for you, but someone else already did."

"You don't have the necklace?" She asked disappointed.

"I tracked down the person who bought it and…" He reached for his pocket and took out a little present. "..here. The reason I was late."

Sakura took the present and ripped the paper. Her face beamed up with joy as she had the necklace unwrapped. "Kakashi! Thank you!"

She jumped and caught him in an embrace. "You know what darling, I don't mind that you're late! I love you anyway!"

Inside Kakashi sighed. Next time he would be on time, so that he didn't need to buy her an expensive present and make up some kind of excuse.

But as he felt her lips on his, her tongue begging for an entrance, her hands roaming over his body, he knew that he didn't mind it all. After all, he would be rewarded with pleasure that went far beyond the pleasure he got from reading his favourite reading-matter.


	3. My Way: MoegixLeeGai

**My Way**

It was a day like all the others when Moegi was walking near the forest. She was mocking on Konohamaru, about his ever going ranting on how he wanted to beat Naruto into becoming the next hokage. But then again, he had found his way of the ninja. Unlike Udon, who was following him almost 24/7. And unlike her…

Lost in thought, she continued walking on, when suddenly she heard two male voices coming from behind the trees.

"Yosh, Gai-sensei! I did the thousand push-ups on my thumbs!"

"Well done, Lee! The fountain of youth is on your side!"

"Thanks Gai-sensei!" The younger sobbed.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

"Lee!!!"

'What a retards', Moegi thought as she was about to walk on. Yet her curiosity was stronger and she was drawn to the scene, which didn't go unnoticed by the two shinobi.

"Look over there, Lee!"

"Oooh, a beautiful young lady is coming our way!"

Moegi looked behind, but blushed madly when she noticed she was the only one around. Konohamaru or Udon had never said something like that to her!

"You're right Lee! She's a beautiful young lady! She's a true flower of youth!"

The boy, called Lee, nodded eagerly. And Moegi noticed that, even though he had weird eyes, he had an aura of attraction. A blush covered her cheek at the thought of being together with him. And his teacher was just awesome! She wished Ebisu-sensei was more like him!

"Beautiful young princess, what's your name?"

'M..Moegi!' She stammered.

"Oooh, that a pretty name!" Lee reacted. Moegi's face coloured brighter red then it already was.

"You think so?"

"It's a very suitable name for a princess like you!" Gai answered her meanwhile giving her his thumbs-up. "Would miss beautiful lady wants to join us in our training?"

Her face beamed up in joy. Did she finally found her own way of the ninja?

* * *

The next day

* * *

"Moegi!" Konohamaru shouted as soon as his female friend came in sight, "what the hell do you think you're wearing?!" 

"Konohamaru, I'm tired of walking in your footsteps, idolizing Naruto-kun…"

"I don't idolize him! He is my rival!"

"Whatever, Konohamaru! My point being, I've chosen my own path to walk and that is to speak, the path of eternal youth!" She putted up her thumbs and flashed her teeth. Gai-sensei and Lee-san would be so proud of her…

* * *

_**A/N:** Yaah! Hurray for crack! Somehow I think Moegi is the kind of girl who's easily swayed away by compliments and loves getting them. That's why she no longer thinks of them as retards, but develops some kind of crush for them, hehe :p_


	4. Relax: ShikaxIno

**WARNING: Contains spoilers for the manga!!**

**Relax **

It had been a long day, when Nara Shikamaru climbed up a hill to take a rest on his favourite spot. But as he arrived, he noticed that someone else already occupied his favourite place to stay…

"Man, this is troublesome…"

"Shikamaru!" The intruder, who happened to be his female teammate, said as she quickly moved her arm over her face.

The lazy shinobi watched her with suspicion.

"You took my spot"

"I'm sorry! I will leave now!" The blond-haired kunoichi said as she stood up and turned around to walk away. But a hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"What's the matter Ino?"

"With m.me? Nothing! Nothing at all!" Her eyes were red. Just as he thought.

"Ino, you were crying, weren't you?"

She looked at him, her lips trembling and tears filling up her eyes as she threw herself in his arms.

"It's just… every… thing!" She sobbed, "I feel like I'm useless, I miss Asuma..-sensei and Sai.. Sai, he.."

"..Is just a stupid troublesome asshole. He's not worth you time and tears." He finished for her, "So that's why you're so tensed lately?"

"Y..Yeah. I.. I.. wanted to calm down, that's why I was here, watching clouds, because you always seem so careless after watching them! But I can't stop thinking.."

"Ino!" She looked up in surprise and watched the chuunin right into his eyes. She never noticed before, but his eyes were nice. "Now sit down and relax."

"Shikamaru?"

He pointed at the ground. "Over there."

Still wondering what he was up too, she sat down.

"Now close your eyes."

She obeyed and was a little surprised when the lazy chuunin started to massage her shoulders.

"Shikamaru, what..?"

"My mother sometimes did that to me when I was upset. It helped me to relax."

"Yeah…" Ino replied as she tried to forget all her trouble.

He continued massaging her shoulders for a few minutes, when he suddenly stopped. Just when Ino was about to open her eyes, she felt a warm breath on her face and then a pair of soft lips on hers. It was slight and short, but long enough to make her blush, long enough to make her feel special. Was this what she needed?

A few moments later she opened her eyes and saw him peacefully asleep next to her. She smiled. Being at this place really calmed her down and helped her enlighten her sorrow. She would definitely spend more time over here.

* * *

_**A/N:** What I can say about this? It's not like I hate this pairing, but I prefer ShikaTema.  
But __I wanted to write this anyway. I hope you liked this :)_


	5. Hate: TenxKisa

**Hate**

Tentens lover had left to look for water, which gave her time to think things over again. She wondered how long it had been since she left Konoha. Four months? Five? She already lost count. All that mattered was that she left her family and friends for the man she loved.

But why exactly did she fell in love with him? Tenten didn't know herself. He was a criminal, inhuman, cocky, arrogant, … Now that she thought about it, she had more reasons to hate him, than to love him.

She suddenly heard noises coming near. She sat up and grabbed her kunai "Who's there?!" She shouted.

"Calm down, baby, it's just me." She lowered her hand. That stupid nickname, it could only be him. Her love, Hoskigaki Kisame.

As soon as he came near, she scanned his body. She had to admit that her lover looked kind of sexy. But her gaze froze at the sight of his sword. It was covered in blood.

"What did you do? You only left to wash yourself, didn't you?!" She asked, not knowing whether to be angry or worried.

The missing-nin looked at her in wonder, but noticed the glare of his partner which was locked on his sword. "Ah, I killed some men."

"Why?!"

"They were in my way."

Her eyes shot open in fury as she heard those words. "They were in your way?! What kind of reason is that?!"

"Calm down now."

"Why would I?!" Tenten continued in anger, repeatedly punching the tall man on his chest, "I hate you! Why did I ever fell in love with you?! You're a freak! You're annoying! You're… you're a shark?!" She questioned looking at the blue man, who only smiled. She narrowed his eyes and punched him even more. "I don't know what you are, but you're definitely not human! You're a criminal! You're arrogant! You're stupid! You're… are..!"

"Freaking evil?" He offered her.

"Exactly! You're freaking evil!" She shouted, 'And that's why I'm leaving you, Hoshigaki Kisame!"

"Now, when did I hear that before?" He said as he patted his finger against his lips looking up in the sky as if he was thinking hard. "Hmm, I believe it was yesterday and the day before yesterday and the day before that, etcetera, etcetera."

"This time I'm serious!" She shouted.

Ignoring her angry look, he placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed, 'Alright baby, if that is what you want…"

He watched her, but she didn't blink, nor did she say something.

"Konoha is that way." He said pointing southeast. "Bye Tenten." He moved his head closer to hers as if he wanted to kiss her, but he stopped just a few inches before their lips would meet. "Take care."

His breath tickled the young woman's skin, but she did not move and kept glaring at him.

The blue giant smiled one last time before moving away from her, turning around and walking off.

Just a moment later a kunai flew dangerously close past him. "Hold it right there!!" the angry voice of the weapon mistress rang through his ears.

He turned around slowly. "Was that a poor attempt to kill me?" He said giving her an intense look, "Or…" He started, meanwhile putting up a grin, "…perhaps you missed me on purpose?"

"Like hell I did!" She said shooting him an angry glare, "You can't just leave like that!!"

"Why not? You were the one that wanted us to part."

"I… I…"

"You know what your problem is, baby?" Kisame said as he walked up to her again. "Unlike that retarded teacher of yours, you just can't forget about me. You don't want to see my back."

She quickly pulled out a kunai and held it in front of her face. "I hate you, Hoshigaki Kisame!"

He smirked. "I know." He said as he took her armed hand in his and moved it aside. She didn't resist. Neither did she flinch when he moved his head closer to hers again. "But I also know that you love me too."

Once again his breath tickled her skin and this time she couldn't hold back. Cursing her inexplicable love for him, she closed the gap that was between them and kissed him.


End file.
